An Apple
Apple (English Apple ) is a fruit in the game Hello Neighbor. Apple can not be eaten, it is a decorative object for a variety of games. Location * Near the car of the protagonist (In Alpha 4 in the trunk of the car) * In the lockers in the neighbor's house (not in all versions) * In the kitchen of a neighbor * ... Description A typical green apple (there are no red apples in the game). In the game there is a picture with a golden apple in the house of Sauceda , from Alpha 4 there is a seed with which you can grow a tree in the neighbor's garden, after you planted it, the tree after falling or falling into the hand to the neighbor, the tree will continue to grow if the tree has completely grown up, a golden apple appears on it, a golden apple is needed to get to the gramophone part in the neighbor 's yard, after which, there will be a cut scene where the main character becomes a neighbor. Apple (English Apple ) can be found most often. It is in the luggage from the very beginning. And he can be found at his neighbor's house in bedside tables. You can also find her / his version of "worse." It's just an apple stump. It can be found in the trash / garbage. A special place in the game is a golden apple, behind the painting of which in Alfa 3 is hidden a blue key from the third floor. Also outside the territory accessible to the player there is a supermarket "Golden Yabluko" / "Golden Apple" , also it is known that the Neighbor is somehow connected with it. Apple sticks. History Apple appeared in the Pre-Alpha version. With Beta 3, the appearance of the apple has changed. Apple appeared for the first time in the game in the first version of the Pre-Alpha. Further, the apple existed throughout all versions of Hello Neighbor. Bugs Pre-Alpha If the apple falls to the floor, it will start to roll in a certain direction, without stopping, until it stumbles onto a wall or other object. Other Interesting facts * A special place in the game is a golden apple , behind the painting of which in Alfa 3 is hidden a blue key from the third floor. Also beyond the limits and available to the player of the territory / Also outside the territory accessible to the player there is a supermarket "Golden Apple" , also it is known that the Neighbor is somehow connected with it. * In Alfa 4 of the seeds can be grown apple tree, watering it. On it grows a real, metal apple made of pure gold. Going with him to the gramophone in the grass to the left of Sauceda's house, you can see the cutscene with Neighbor and an incomprehensible character. * Before Beta 3, a real cigarette was inserted into the apple. With the help of binoculars in this you can make sure. Gallery Apple snacks - the first version of the subject Comparison of an apple and its stub Apple and stub-comparison